Shattered Faith
by Smurf Cat
Summary: Isaac ponders his relationship with Mia, unknowing that a terible tradgety has befallen her. mudshipping.


A/N: do NOT ask me why I named this Shattered Faith.It just sounded like a good name. It's named after a song by Bad Religeon, so there! Also, this IS mudshipping. I would growl, but this site takes out all of the special symbols... I don't like the muddy stuff, but I guess this is OK because there is definate Alex/Mia action too!

Alex: Smurf Cat does not own Golden Sun

Anywho, read!

* * *

Isaac sat there as he pondered his relationship with Mia. She seemed so distant lately, almost as if something terrible had happened. Why couldn't she tell him about it? Didn't she trust him? He had always tried to make their relationship work in the past, but now it seemed impossible. What was wrong with him? Or was it her?  
  
He didn't want her to give anything up that she would oppose to. She hadn't wanted to sleep with him when he had asked her. Mia was unlike most girls. She had boundaries and Isaac respected that. She was like a rose, beautiful but painful. When she was depressed, she would distance herself. She would lock it all away. This hurt Isaac. He only wanted her trust.  
  
Sometimes she would apologize for the way she acted, but most of the time she would just look at him with pity in her eyes, almost as if she was thinking of how stupid he was for choosing her. In more ways than one, he was stupid. Stupid for not making her tell him the way she felt, stupid for trying to block his own grief. Why, Mia, why?  
  
"Why can't you tell me anything?!" He would yell to himself silently in his bed. Whenever he woke up in the morning, he would see her sad face again. He only wanted to make the tears stop, but he couldn't. She wouldn't let him. It seemed as though he was nothing to her.  
  
She had never truly wanted the relationship. Isaac had gently forced it upon her. In more ways than one she was happy for it, but she often felt the feeling of betrayal if she looked into his eyes too long. She could see love in them. Love for her, but she would never accept it. She was in love with another...Alex. Why did he leave her? He had hurt his sweet angel. Isaac only wanted her to be happy, even if it was with another man, but Alex, it seemed, had died some time ago. If he wasn't dead, he obviously didn't care for Mia anymore. It was impossible to make him come back. Both Isaac and Mia knew this, but it didn't stop Mia from distancing herself.  
  
Mia would talk about Alex a lot. This bothered Isaac, but he made the mistake of shrugging it off as just a faze that Mia would get over. Isaac didn't know the half of what the Mercury Adepts had gone through together...  
  
Isaac didn't need Mia, not if she was going to be like this! Who did she think she was? What gave her the authority to treat him like that?! It was as if his heart was being shredded into tiny pieces every time she looked at him. He knew that the love wasn't real. He knew that she would never willingly love him in return, but he didn't care. He would always love her, even if she did break him...  
  
He would decide that he hated her sometimes, only to realize the truth: she hated him. It was no use to ask her questions because she would lock everything away. "Mia...why can(t you just get over this? I love you...you know that..."  
  
If Mia loved Isaac, whom she didn't(, she would tell him things. If she was his friend, she would tell him things. Isaac knew that Mia had been lying to him. How long had it been going on? She wouldn't allow Sheba or Ivan to get anywhere close to her. She dreaded the day when the truth came out...  
  
Isaac had told her nothing but the truth. Why couldn't she return the favor? She was afraid. Isaac knew she was afraid. If the truth didn't come didn't come out soon, if she continued to lock up all of her sorrows, she would break, mentally, physically. There was no way around her feelings, but to let them out. She did not want to confide in Isaac, though it seemed she must. There was nothing left for her.  
  
Why was Mia doing this to Isaac? Why? It was like she was running away from all her fears and suffering. Why wouldn't she let Isaac remove that suffering? He didn't(t want her to bear it any longer. He loved her. Why wouldn't she return that love? It was like she just wanted to run away from all her fears and anxieties, but running away would never solve anything.  
  
Isaac knew that he had to confront her. Otherwise, her emotions would catch up to her...and his as well. This was too much on the both of them. Isaac slowly got up from where he was to walk over to the window. It was raining: a perfect reflection of his emotions at that moment. Lightning streaked across the sky as he opened the door and walked down the muddy path that led to Mia(s house.  
  
As he looked over at the house, he could see Mia outside of it in a black cloak. She was drenched from head to toe. It looked as though she was crying. She had her hands covering part of her face and occasionally she would wipe her eyes. Isaac had second thoughts as to whether he should approach her or not, but in the end decided that it must be done.  
  
He cautiously walked forward though the pouring rain and to where she was. The rain drowned out any noise that Isaac made, so Mia was surprised when she felt Isaac's hand rest on her shoulder. She spun around quickly and nearly slapped him in defense.  
  
"Why aren't you inside?" he had to yell over the rain.  
  
"What's the point?" was Mia's response.  
  
Isaac looked at her. "I need to talk with you." he said it solemnly and Mia opened the door of her house as Isaac ushered her inside.  
  
Once inside, Mia turned to Isaac. "What is it?" her voice was sad.  
  
"Were you crying?" he asked.  
  
"What's it to you" she answered quietly.  
  
"That's just it, Mia." Isaac stated. "I love you and you act like you hardly care for me...it hurts..."  
  
Mia paused, not sure of what to say. At last she spoke in a silent tone. "...but it's nothing compared to what I'm going through..." she trailed off.  
  
"How can you say that?" Isaac demanded. "After all I've done for you...you must feel _something_."  
  
"You cannot begin to understand my heart's pain." Mia kept her small tone and looked away from Isaac.  
  
"I love you." He said. "I only want you to be happy. Please...tell me what's bothering you? Is it me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?" Isaac cupped Mia's chin and turned her face to look at him. She quickly pulled away and distanced herself. Isaac could not understand this emotion that was being focused on him.  
  
"Are you here to help me, or are you here to sleep with me?" Mia's voice turned cold as she glared Isaac down. Something was wrong...terribly wrong.  
  
"I've never tried to hurt you." confessed Isaac.  
  
Mia fell forward into his arms. Tears fell from her eyes as Isaac held her. "I saw him one last time." She finally broke down.  
  
"Who?" asked Isaac. Mia had never been the type to cheat on anybody.  
  
"Alex." answered Mia, her voice cracking with every word. "I saw his lifeless form at the base of Mt. Aleph the morning. He was mangled and _dead_ and I never even got to say goodbye!" she screamed the last sentence with grief. Then she stepped out of Isaac's tight grip, her words were whispered to him as she spoke. "I deeply and truly loved him. He was my life. Seeing his corpse was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Before he left...he had promised to marry me...but he never returned."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mia." Isaac coaxed. "I had no idea..."  
  
Mia sighed into his chest. "I love you, Isaac. You know that, but my love to you will never be the same as my love for Alex. I no longer feel the will to live."  
  
Tears began to form in Isaac's eyes as he heard Mia speak. He knew it was the truth. "Please don't talk like that." He tried to keep his voice steady so as not to send her into an even greater grief.  
  
"I won't commit suicide." said Mia. "I'll try to live, but the trauma of seeing him the way I did...I made him a grave this morning and buried him."  
  
"No one should have to bury their loved ones." said Isaac. "Don't make me bury you."  
  
"I'll hang on, Isaac, if just for you." answered Mia into his chest. "I won't make you hurt the way I have."  
  
"Thank you." said Isaac.  
  
"Can you...help me get over this?"  
  
"With all my strength, I'll try." Answered Isaac and kissed the top of Mia's head. "I'll show you love even if it's not that kind of love. I respect you Mia and I know you'll do the right thing...for the both of us..."  
  
"I trust you Isaac." Were Mia's last words before going to her bedroom to change into something dry. Alex would want her to be happy and she would try with all her heart to fulfill that desire. She knew that he was in a better place, but she still missed him. Now she came out of the room, out into Isaac's arms to begin her new life with him...

* * *

Yes, I wrote a mudshipping and the world is ending! If I get a total of 15 reviews, I'll continue this. And heed my words, it WILL be mudshipping. But I do need a plot, so if you want it continued, you better leave a good long review with ideas. 


End file.
